The Chemistry Core Unit, Core B, will provide expertise and technical support for all projects as follows: Project I: In vitro Anti-HIV-1 Activity of CAP: a) Stock solutions of CAP for studies on the inhibitory effects of CAP on HIV-l infection, b) Formulations of CAP to study the virucidal activity of the formulations against both cell-free and cell-associated HIV-1, c) Samples of CAP sponges to study the virucidal effect against cell- free and cell-associated HIV-1. Project II: Safety and Efficacy of CAP in vivo: a) Stock solutions of CAP for studies on the inhibitory effect of CAP on infection of dendritic cells, b) CAP formulations for studies on the safety of CAP using colposcopy and detection of pro-inflammatory chemokines and cytokines in vaginal fluids c) Formulations of color tagged CAP for measuring the distribution of CAP monitored by colposcopy, d) CAP formulations containing gadolinium for examinations of CAP distributions by magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). Project III: Anti-HIV -1 Microbicides: Pro-inflammatory Potentials: a) Stock solutions of soluble CAP, b) Quantitation of CAP in tissue culture media, c) Preparation of biotinylated and color tagged CAP. Project IV: Contraceptive Action of Cellulose Acetate Phthalate: a) Soluble CAP to measure its effect on sperm, b) CAP formulations to measure their spermicidal effect and their effect on contraceptive activity measured in a rabbit model, c) Biotinylated CAP for detailed studies on CAP-sperm interactions, d) CAP sponges for studies on their spermicidal activity and contraceptive properties in a rabbit model.